In recent years, consumers have been becoming more and more conscious of the effect their decisions have on the environment. Many businesses have also adopted more conscientious and energy efficient practices. This has led to the emergence of an entirely new “green” industry with a new set of challenges and opportunities.
The most influential component to the success of the green movement is consumer behavior. Multiple studies indicate that globally more than 85% of adult consumers would like to make a conscious decision to purchase from companies that have a green reputation and operate with a focus on environmental responsibility. Up until now, the unmet challenge has been that consumers haven't had an easy way of determining what companies are doing environmentally. Studies show that although most consumers want to choose companies that are environmentally conscientious, most admit that they don't have the desire or the time to research each company with which they want to do business to determine what that company is doing environmentally.